nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle
**CIS Armed Forces *Decepticons *Mane 6 *Rainbooms |Height =0.3048 meters *1.88 meters |Cybernetics = None |Home World =Equestria |Died = |Gender =Female |Name = Princess Twilight Sparkle |Rank =*Princess *General |Caption = |Eye color =Violet |Hair Color =Moderate sapphire blue, with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks |altimage = |altcaption = |Status = Alive |Born =Possibly 50 BBY, Equestria |Skin Color =Pale, light grayish mulberry}} Princess Twilight Sparkle (stylized as Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship after her ascension) is one of the rulers of Equestria and is the main leader of the Mane 6. She and her friends became involved in different factions during the long and arduous Clone Wars, most notably the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Decepticons. Personality, Appearance and Powers Personality Twilight is a friendly, somewhat socially awkward alicorn who uses logic to solve problems. A bookworm to the core, Twilight loves reading, and never misses the chance to study. Before meeting the rest of her friends, she was quite anti-social, devoting more time to her studies than making friends. After Princess Celestia ordered her to make friendship reports, she spent more time hanging out with her friends, although she can still be caught up with studying. She can get frustrated with things that simply can't be explained with logic, and can be a little too rational in her thinking. She's also rather obsessed with order, and will snap if even the slightest thing is out of place. Despite her tendencies to be a little smug, grouchy and sometimes high minded, she is a very friendly pony who will do anything to help her friends. Appearance Twilight is a pale, light grayish mulberry alicorn with a sapphire blue mane streaked with violet and rose streaks, and she has violet eyes. Her Cutie Mark is a six pointed magenta star with five white stars surrounding it. She stands 0.3048 meters tall, making her smaller than the Battle Droids. When she's a human, she stands 1.88 meters tall which still makes her shorter than the average heroic B1 Battle Droid. Powers When she was a unicorn, Twilight was known for being very good at using magic. As such, she has an arsenal of spells at her disposal, and constantly looks for ways to hone her magic. Like most unicorns, Twilight used her magic for simple things such as opening doors or levitating objects. However, she also used her magic to teleport herself around different places, as well as lifting heavy objects (or creatures) across great distances in a manner that's similar to the Force. She also has a great amount of attack spells, which she often uses in great beams of light. As an alicorn, her powers have increased dramatically; in addition to her own powers, she also has the indestructibility of alicorns like Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence and Princess Luna. She also has more powerful attack magic, and as such, she can take on more formidable foes such as Megatron with a little more gusto than she could while she was a unicorn. History Category:Heroes Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Confederacy Members Category:Decepticon Members Category:Villians Category:Mane 6 Members